Dead Man's Cove
by Star0Dragon0Slayer
Summary: Naruto and friends all get together to hangout one summer afternoon. They go to check out an old abandoned building on the outskirts of Kohona and run into Kakashi who tells them the legend of the building. Curious and frightened they head back to building, unaware of the truth behind Kakashi's words. Rated M because may contain character death, gore. summery is dumb. Check inside
1. chapter 1

**Hi everyone. this is my first Naruto fanfic so please be gental on reviews. Also my first Modern day au. I really really hope you all like it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Finally the torturous nine months of school had ended. No more waking up at six in the morning, no more sitting in a desk all day long just to listen to your teacher blab on about stuff that won't matter once you leave, no more spending additional hours doing the work that the teachers would send home because you weren't listening, all of it had finally ended. Well at least for the time being. Summer is two months long. Two months of endless fun. Think of it. Beaches, Ramen, hot girls in swim suits. That was exactly how Naruto planned to spend his summer vacation, though maybe not in that exact order.

Naruto sped home grinning to himself. All he had to do was drop off his school bag, change out of his uniform and inform his parents where he was going. He would most likely be aloud. His father, Minato and his mother, Kushina were pretty easy going. Minato never gave him a hard time about his grades or anything really, he would simply say "As long as you did your best." and smile. Naruto could see the slight disappointment in Minato's eyes, even if it was just his imagination going into overdrive. Naruto hated to see his parents look like they were disappointed. Why? Well because in Narutos eyes they did not deserve to have any less than the best. It would make Naruto strive to be better, for his father and his mother.

When Naruto got home he ran straight to his room, threw his bag on his bed and threw on some orange shorts, a dark gray t shirt and an orange vest. It wasn't cold but Sasuke liked to be out at night when everyone in the town would most likely be alseep and it got a bit cold around that time. Checking to see if he still had his necklace on he felt around his neck. After feeling that it was still there he quickly glanced at the mirror and grinned when he saw how good he looked and ran down to the door with a speed that definitely wasn't safe in such a small house. He yelled something about Sasuke and Shikamaru and be home tomorrow and then hearing a small slam of the door. But not before hearing an "Ok." from his parents.

Not ten minutes later Naruto was at Sasuke's house waiting unpatiently for someone to answer the door.

"Hurry up and answer." Naruto grumbled as he rapped on the door once more. Just as Naruto's fists left the door Sasuke opened it with a blank face. Upon seeing Naruto Sasuke slammed the door in his face.

"What the-"

Before Naruto finished speaking the door opened up again and the Uchiha walked out closing the door behind him then proceeded to walk away. Hands in his pockets.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto asked as he followed Sasuke.

"Sakura's." Sasuke said, not even glancing up.

"Ohh, I should get Shikamaru and the others too and we could all hangout."

Sasuke said nothing but Naruto could tell he was excited. They hadn't all hung out together for a while and since it was summer there was no excuses for any of them.

"Whatever."

"We'll just meet you at Sakura's then."

Naruto sped off before Sasuke had the chance to speak, not that he was going to.

xXx

Half an hour later they were all gathered in front of Sakura's house. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Tenten, Rock Lee and Shino.

After Sasuke and Sakura joined them Naruto began to speak.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here we should suggest things to do then agree."

"Why don't we go hang out in one of those abandoned houses." Ino suggests.

"Yeah let's go somewhere creepy." Sakura agrees.

"I'm game." Kiba chimes in.

"I'll go wherever Beautiful goes." Sai says as Ino blushed a deep shade of red.

"Good idea Sakura!" Lee says pumping his fist.

"I'm okay with that. Are you Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I guess that's where we're going." Temari said looking at Shikamaru.

"What a drag." Shinkamaru said not evening trying to hide the small grin forming on his lips.

"I don't know if-" Hinata starts but is cut off when Naruto yells "Okay! let's go!"

"If you guys are talking about that run-down house near the east entrance it's not an abandoned house. Some old guy lives there." Sasuke said suddenly speaking up.

"Ohhh." Ino whines. "What are we going to do now?"

"Oh don't worry. I know just the place, I found it last weekend when I was on a run, It's about a mile away from the south entrance. If that old house scared you, trust me, you don't want to come along." Sasuke said, examining each of his friends faces.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Naruto yells and starts walking in the direction of the south entrance. Everyone else following his lead.

Hinata stayed glued to her spot, worry freezing up her entire body as she watched all her friends and cousin walk away.

"Hey, you okay Hinata?" Kiba asked.

Snapping out of her daze she looked over at Kiba and forced herself to speak.

"Y-yeah i'm f-fine." Hinata stuttered.

"Okay. Well come on or we'll lose 'em." Kiba then turned and started off leaving Hinata behind. Forcing herself from her spot and chased after them so she wouldn't be left behind.

' _I have a bad feeling about this.'_

 _xXx_

It was a good thirty minutes before they finally reached their destination. It was an old run-down building that looked like it was two hundred years old. There was only one floor, it was a large ground level building. There was broken and cracked windows along the side. They were too coated in dust and other slimy things that had accumulated over the years to see through. There were cobwebs all over the windowsills along with the doors. There were two doors in the middle of the building, big wooden ones with metal handles. The paint that once was fresh and new was now old, faded and scratched off.

Even though it was still early, night had already begun to fall. The darkness was coming faster than usual but Sasuke pushed it aside coming to the conclusion that it was the thick forest blocking out most of the sun.

"Shall we?" Sasuke said walking towards the door. He felt hesitant now, but would never admit that he was scared so he kept going.

Everyone walked slowly towards the door behind him, all feeling the same fear creeping into there hearts.

Sasuke slowly reached up to the door handle, his heart pounding faster by the second. It felt like hours as he reached up, a cold sweating wetting his hair and hands making them a sickly sticky feeling. Just as Sasuke placed his hand on the door knob there came a gust of wind behind them and then,

"What are you kids doing in this part of the forest?" came a voice.

Sasuke spun around to face where the voice came from. Ino screamed and fell backwards. Neji smoothly pushed Tenten behind him. Rock Lee took up a fighting stance he learned in his Taijutsu class. Akamaru jumped in front of Kiba and growled. Hinata jumped right at Naruto and began to hug onto him tightly out of fear. Sakura also screamed.

"Woah." the figure said holding his hands up. He walked into the light so the kids could see who he was.

Naruto wrapped his arms tightly over Hinata's petite figure protectively.

The man had spiky silver hair and a headband with a metal plate on it and a lead carved into it, the headband didn't only cover his forehead but also his right eye. He wore a mask that covered his mouth and his nose. He wore loose black pants and a black three quarter sleeves and a green vest.

"Why the heck are you out here Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. Hinata hears Naruto speak and quickly lets go, her face turning a deep red.

"S-s-sorry N-naruto." Hinata managed to say.

"That's what I just asked." Kakashi said blankly.

"We are just here to check out this creepy building." Naruto gestures behind him.

"Have you not heard the legend about this building?" Kakashi asked.

"What legend?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently not." Kakashi sighed. "Well there is an old legend about this building. It was said that this building used to be a prison over a hundred years ago. And when they had an execution they just buried the body's in that small field over there. " Kakashi said pointing out the small field. "Though it was not a prison for very long there were a lot of executions here. Over one hundred. Anyway for some unexplainable reason was converted into a school house. And about three months after the school started up everyone was killed, children and all. They say that the spirits of the dead were responsible for theses deaths. And since then the building hasn't ever been used again." Kakashi finished.

All the boys were trembling with fear wether they showed it or not along with the girls who were also trembling, not even trying to hide it.

"I doubt that's true." Naruto said.

Ignoring Naruto's comment Kakashi said. "Anyway you kids shouldn't be here. Go home."

All of them groaned and started off. Kakashi soon disappeared too, and as soon as he did Sasuke stopped.

"We're going back." He said. Determination in his eyes.

"But Kakashi sensei said we have to go home." Chouji said.

"Who cares? I want to see what's over there."

"Go ahead but I don't feel like going back." Shino says as he starts walking away.

"I got to go home for dinner." Chouji said following Shino.

"Anyone else?" Sasuke asks.

Seeing no one else he turns and starts walking back. Hinata was just about to speak up when Sasuke started to speak.

"It's probably good that those two left. They would just get freaked out at everything."

' _Still trying to act cool in front of Sakura I see. Chouji would admit he was scared if he really was, and we all know Shino wasn't afraid. '_ Shikamaru thinks to himself.

' _Oh, Naruto would think I'm a baby if I chicken out now.'_ Instead of speaking up, Hinata carries on, following them back to the building.

' _This is giving me a bad feeling. Something bad is going to happen, i just know it.'_

 **Well that's it for Chapter 1 i really hope you all like it and I can't wait to read any reviews. I will hopefully update within a week or two. Anyway, until next time!**

 **~Star0Dragon0Slayer**


	2. The dare

**I hope you all enjoy reading this as much I enjoyed writing it. I was hoping for readers to feel some kind of fear or chills or some sort while reading, so if you want to experience it like that read it at night!** "Hey" Normal speaking

 _'Hey' Thinking_

 _" **Hey** " __Unknown_

 **Chapter 2**

Dead Man's Cove

The night continued to darken as the time passed on. The wind picked up, causing the trees to dance and sway. You could hear the rustling of the tree branches scratching together as the wind whispered of something dark. The moon glowed through the thickness of the tree branches casting scattered light upon the earth, while the stars winked like sequins on a dark velvet gown. A low fog began to approach, covering the soft dirt and dark green blades of grass with a soft white mist, casting it from view. Though they still continued on, ignoring the eerie feeling began to creep up inside them.

They all finally approached the old building once again, but this time Sasuke didn't make a move to open the door, he and the others simply stood a good fifty meters away staring at the entrance of the run-down school.

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura called, a small mischievous grin making it's way onto her face. This was the perfect opportunity to show Sasuke how she was just as cool and carefree as him.

"Uh, what is it?" Hinata asked looking at Sakura. Sakura's expression was making her feel more uneasy than she already was. Sakura could see how afraid she was but didn't think much of it since she always looked slightly nervous, especially around Naruto.

"I dare you to go in the school and walk around and don't come out until you find a pen or book or something like that."

"Uhh.."

"Oh come on Hinata, don't be a baby." Sakura taunted.

"I don't-" Before Hinata could finish her sentence she was once again interrupted, this time by Rock Lee.

"You can do it Hinata!" Lee said optimistically.

Shikamaru looked at Hinata, his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"You don't have to do it Hinata. It's just a dare. Besides we are all going to check it out." He looked around "Right?"

"I'm not sure I want to go inside anymore. Not since that story Kakashi sensei told us. Not unless someone checks out the inside first." Ino said.

"Hinata isn't a baby. Would you do it?" Naruto said looking over at Sakura.

"Yeah I would." Sakura said if it were matter of fact.

Naruto scoffed. "Then do it."

"Naruto, why would I do it if I just dared Hinata to do it? It would ruin the whole thing."

Hinata blushed a deep pink that resembled Sakura's hair at what Naruto had said, he was sticking up for her. Oh how she so admirers him.

"Alright then don't if your too scared." Sakura finally said. Her last attempt to get Hinata to go check the inside out.

"I-I'm not s-scared." Hinata stuttered out. She _was_ in fact scared, not that she would admit it after Naruto just said. He was not the type to judge but she wasn't paying attention to that detail at the present moment. He was actually rather protective of her.

"Then do it."

Neji glared at Sakura for a second then carefully examined his cousins face, the way her features scrunched up together while she thought. Hinata and him weren't close but even he could tell how in love she was with Naruto, she was braver when he was around, he made her strive to be better. He remembered the time when he thought that he was way superior to Naruto and Hinata, until that one day during their school Taijutsu exam. He fought Naruto since he was his competitor, and lost. He was quite a bit sour about it until he watched his cousin and a higher ranking girl fight, Naruto cheered for Hinata, made her feel worth it, confident, until the end. When Hinata lost she, felt as if she let him down, but Naruto looked at her with his signature goofy grin and said "You did great Hinata. You can always try again, and when you do, you'll win."

Neji didn't understand why this particular moment made him like Naruto, but he knew that he didn't know what he would have turned out like if it weren't for Naruto. But he knew he wouldn't have liked it. Even if she was braver around Naruto he never expected her to do something that was even out of _Sasuke's_ comfort zone.

"I'll do it!" Hinata said quickly after.

Neji was surprised when he heard her response. He thought she was going to say no.

Turing towards the door, she started to walk towards it slowly. As slow as she could without looking like she was stalling. Her legs trembled and her knees grew weak and they buckled, but she caught herself before she fell. She could feel the gazes from her friends as she continued on.

' _One foot at a time,_ _Hinata.'_ she told herself.

One step, a dead branch snapped under her weight. She focused on her breathing; because if she didn't she would surely pass out.

Her breathing quickened, as she got closer and closer towards the building, seemingly faster than she walking until she was soon right in front of the big wooden doors. She could see the white mist from her breath as she exhaled, it was colder than it should have been being summer. She could feel her heart thump in her chest as her hand reached up to the knob and grasped it in her sweaty palm, the knob was ice cold, her hand shook visibly as she slowly twisted, the loud creak boomed in her ears as she pulled on the door. As the door flew open, out came a gust of wind, blowing her hair out of her face and behind her back leaving her face completely exposed. Along with the wind, out came a vague scent of mold accompanied by the smell of something or _someone_ rotting.

The inside of the school was dark, with little to no light.

' _How am I supposed to see anything.'_ Hinata thought as she took another step closer until she had one foot inside while the other remained outside. She quickly glanced back at her friends before taking the next step, her whole body now inside the building. A few more steps in she could vaguely make out a few small cubbies along the walls of the hallway. All the doors that she saw were all closed and the few amount of windows she saw were all barred.

"This was definitely a prison before.." Hinata said as she continued on, scanning the floors for some kind of school object so she could quickly leave. The wooden floor creaked with every step she took. And she swore she could hear whispers of small children playing and singing.

 ** _"One, two, Freddy's coming for you."_**

She made it to the end of the hallway where it turned down to the left and continued on. Hinata felt uneasy about turning where she would not be able to her friends through the door in the distance. Though she knew that they could not see her it still brought her comfort.

There was absolutely nothing on the ground except for dirt, dust and debris that had fallen as the wood rotted with time. Her only other choice were to venture into the second hall or check the doors she had already past.

 ** _"Three, four, you better lock your door."_**

Hinata turned back choosing to check out the class rooms before resorting to the second hall. She began to feel a chill on her neck that ran down her back, making the hair on her neck stand up. She quickened her pace until she was in a slightly jog, when all of a sudden she tripped. She slid across the floor skinning her knees, leaving holes in her black leggings and slight floor burn on the palms of her hands.

 ** _"Five, six, grab your crucifix."_**

"Oouch." Hinata whined out as she got to her feet wiping off her pants and hands. When she turned around to see what she had tripped on her eyes met with a pair of big blood red eyes. Her heart sped up until she could feel it pounding in her chest, he breathing picked up until she was damn near hyperventilating. She stood frozen with fear in her spot, unable to move.

 ** _"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late."_**

The size of the creature eyes indicated that it was well over the size of Akamaru. It had jet black fur and she could see the giant fangs of the beast drip with saliva as it let out a deep growl. It started at a walk towards Hinata then turned into a run. Just as Hinata turned to run it pounced at her.

Hinata let out an blood curling scream before fear caused her to pass out.

 ** _"Nine, ten, never sleep again."_**

xXx

Naruto watched as Hinata made her way towards the school, he could tell how hesitant she was by the way he saw her legs tremble with each step she took. When he saw how her knee buckled and she almost fell he had a strong urge to go and pick her up, hug her close to his chest and comfort her until she was no longer afraid, but he didn't. His legs were frozen and he couldn't get them to move as she neared the doors. When she was right in front of the door she stopped and slowly raised her to the knobb. Even at this distance he could see her hands shake as she pulled the door open. An odd gust of wind came from the door, blowing all of her indigo hair behind her.

She took one step inside and glanced back at all of them, locking eyes with Naruto for a second. He could see the fear in her lavender eyes. She then looked forward and proceeded into the school until her entire body was enveloped in the darkness.

Naruto stared at the door unable to look away. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours as he waited for Hinata to return.

If he was scared he definitely couldn't imagine how scared she must be. He didn't even know why he was so afraid, that story definitely isn't true, ghost, ghouls anything supernatural. It just wasn't possible. Had Kakashi sensei said that just to keep them away?

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts abruptly when he heard a blood curling scream coming from inside the building. Naruto's heart stopped as he realized it was Hinata's.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he raced towards the building, Kiba and Akamaru following close behind.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled "Akamaru go ahead and find her!" The large dog wasted no time to show he had heard and just sped ahead. The other just stood frozen in place unable to move.

 **Chapter 3 will be out within a week or 2**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and leave feedback or have any questions about it.**


	3. just a notification

Sorry. This story is going to be on hold for a bit. I've been to busy with stuff going on lately, but i promise it won't be abandoned, I've worked too hard to just leave it so don't worry.


End file.
